Having Each Other
by OreoDarling765
Summary: After Phils parent get in a car crash, Phil thinks things couldnt get worse...Phil and Keely get closer but can anything pull them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Phil Ran upstairs trying not to cry. He had just received the news via telephone that his parents had been in a car crash and that they were in the hospital with a bad condition. It wasn't certain they would live. Phil had told Pim and then had watched her run out the door towards the garage. He slammed the door to his bed room as he jumped onto his bed, hiding his face in his pillow. So many things were running through Phil's mind. He hoped they would be ok. As he thought about things, he felt himself drift off to sleep forgetting his worries.

He suddenly woke up to Pim hitting his arm. He looked at his clock; it was 9:43 PM. "What do you want," he asked his sister. "The same thing you do" Pim said. "Mom and Dad," she added. "I know Pim but we will get through it," Phil said trying to comfort his sister. "Also, Keelys here," Pim told her brother. Keely walked into Phil's room. Phil got up and tried to fix his hair with his hand as Pim left. "Hey Phil" she said not looking as excited as she usually is. "Hey Keel" Phil said with a glum face. Keely walked right over to Phil and wrapped her arms around his body making him feel warmer then he had all day. Tears started running down both of their faces. Still holding each other Keely said how sorry she was.

A couple hours later Pim walked into the living room where Phil and Keely had fallen asleep on the couch together watching TV. Soon afterward Keelys mom called and Pim answered. "Hey Pim is Keely still there?" "Yeah she is but she feel asleep on the couch." "Oh well have her head home when she wakes up ok?" "Ok bye."

Keelys head darted up from Phil's shoulder and looked out the window to see that the sun was shinning. She looked at Phil who was still asleep. "Oh Phil," she said quietly. "Why can't I just tell you how I feel?" Keely got up carefully, not to wake him up. She opened the door and quickly shut it leaving the Diffy house.

Phil woke up soon afterward not knowing were Keely was. He figured she had left. He had some breakfast and went up stairs to make sure Pim was there. She wasn't in her bed. Phil looked around the upstairs not finding Pim. He ran down stairs looking everywhere. She was no where to be seen. "PIM!" he yelled as he kept looking. He went outside to find the skyak gone. He thought back to when his parents had gone on a road trip and she had taken the skyak and gotten stuck in the desert! He was worried!


	2. Chapter 2

After a couple hours Pim showed up walking into the house looking at Phil with his head in his hand sitting at the table. He looked at her and she stopped. "Where were you!" Phil asked with a mad but happy face to see Pim was ok. She looked at him feeling bad for what she had put him through. "Pim sit!" Phil said with a stern face. "Ok I am going to talk to you. I am in charge till Mom and Dad can come home. I know you are as sad as I am about Mom and Dad, but you need to follow my rules if you don't want to end up in a foster home!" Pim sat looking down with her hands on her legs. Usually she would make a rude comment or use a gadget to do something but it wasn't like that. She really did feel bad. "I am in charge so go to your room." Phil told his sister as she got out of the chair and headed up stairs.

Phil thought about all his times with his sister and this was the only time she was ever shy. Phil called Keely and she said she would be over soon.

When the door bell rang Phil jumped from his seat at the table and walked over to the door. He opened it and there stood Keely more beautiful then ever (in Phil's mind). "Come on in," Phil told her as he opened the door more widely. She walked in and started walking towards the living room. "Is Pim ok?" she asked concerned. "Yeah, she is in her room." Phil answered. "Let's watch some TV or something!" Keely said hoping Phil would agree. "I have a future video game in the time machine if you want to play that?" Phil said looking down. "Sure go get it, I will wait here." Keely said standing up tall.

Phil left for the time machine. Keely wandered around and heard someone coming down the stairs. Pim was heading down trying not to make noise. "Hi Pim," Keely said with a smile. Pim stopped, looking Keely in the eyes. "What do you want," Pim said starting to cry. Keely spoke quietly "Listen Pim I know what you're going through"…Pim cut her off "No actually you don't! Are both your parents in the hospital! No that's what I thought!" Pim ran up to her room. "Hey I don't even know my dad," Keely yelled feeling tears come. They started running down her face. Phil walked into the room. "What was that about?" Phil asked. "Let's just play the video game!" Keely said starting to walk into the living room and brushing away her tears.

After an hour of playing Keely looked at her watch and decided she would head home soon. "Better get going" she explained as she stood up. "Keely before you go…" "What Phil you know you can tell me anything." Keely knew something about his feelings would be what he was talking about and she was hoping it would be the same way she felt. "Keely, don't take this the wrong way or anything, and don't let this change our relationship as friends, but….I like you more then a friend.

Suddenly their lips met…


	3. Chapter 3

Ring ring ring, ring ring ring. Phil pulled away. "Oh Jezzz." He ran towards the phone and pushed the talk button.

"Hello," "Hello is this Phil," "Yes" "Hi, this is the hospital. Your mother can come home in 2 days and we need you to come and get her at 11 on Tuesday is that ok?" "Yeah sure I will be there Tuesday at 11!" "Ok thanks bye"

Phil ran to the living room and looked at Keely. "My mom is coming home Tuesday, when they explained her condition to me on the phone I thought she wouldn't be home for like a week but….this is so great! "Pim, Mom is coming home Tuesday." Phil yelled with excitement. "Really?" Pim said looking down the stairs. "Yeah!" Phil answered. "Phil is there anything I can do?" Keely asked hoping he would say yes. "Yeah actually, one thing." He brushed his lips against hers. Keely pulled away looking so elegant and cute. "Bye Phil," she said biting her lip. "I will call tomorrow." And with that she went out the door and Phil ran up to his room.

TUESDAY

Phil got up early trying to clean up the house so his mom wouldn't think they lived like pigs. He stopped for a second and thought. "What about Dad?" He was so excited about his mom coming home he totally forgot about the second parent. "Pim come downstairs, we are leaving to get mom soon." Pim ran down the stairs and pulled down her shirt. "I will meet you in the car," she said and she headed out the door. Phil grabbed the keys and locked the door before leaving; he jumped in the car and started it.

Phil pulled up next to the hospital and hoped out. Pim followed him in. They went to the front desk and checked his mother out. They said she would be out soon. Some one was pushing her in a wheel chair. She had a cast on her right hand, her right leg, and she had a bandage on her nose. Phil looked at her in shock. "Mom!" The family reunited quickly but Phil felt weird looking at his mom this way. "Where's Dad?" Phil asked. She looked at him not saying anything…


	4. Chapter 4

"Phil your father isn't doing so well." She told him looking down at her hands on her lap. Phil stood there feeling like he was in a blur. He couldn't see anything around him. With out his dad they wouldn't be able to fix the time machine! "Can I visit Him?" Phil asked his mom. "No honey they won't even let me see him. He is in surgery." Him mom answered. Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts he thought to himself over and over.

He wheeled his mother to the car and helped her in. He got in the car and rove away from the hospital thinking about never getting to see his dad again.

When they returned home he turned the living room into his mom's new room since she couldn't go upstairs. As she was napping Phil called Keely. He was going to her house. He walked upstairs and changes his clothes and then walked into Pim's room. "Pim, I am going to Keelys so when mom wakes up call me ok?" "Ok" she answered in a glum voice.

Phil headed out the door and drove to Keelys. When he got there he knocked on the door and Keely answered it. "Hey keel," he said as he walked in. "Wow your house is quite, mine is so chaotic!" He said as he hugged her since he needed a hug and he was happy to see her. "Well my mom is never home so it's usually just me…so what do you wana do?" Keely answered. Phil walked over to the stereo in the living room and looked at the CDs. He pushed a bottom and some slow music came on. He walked over and put his hands on her waist. Her hands connected around his head. She rested her head on hi shoulder. It was a moment that you never want it to end. After the song ended Phil pulled himself closer to her keeping his hands on her waist. As there lips touched the never wanted to let go. Ring ring ring, Ring ring ring. "Wow were cursed!" Phil said with a smile. Keely went and answered the phone. As soon as she hung up she yelled "Phil some things wrong we need to go to your house right away!" "Who was that?" Phil asked. "It was Pim and she was crying. I couldn't make out the words." Phil pulled out of the drive way.

When they got to the house Phil ran into the house. Both his mother and sister were crying. He knew what was wrong….


	5. Chapter 5

His father died during his surgery. Phil suddenly burst into tears thinking about his father being gone. What would they do! They couldn't fix the time machine now and worse of all his father was gone! Suddenly Phil felt like he couldn't stand up any longer. He felt his legs give in and he fell to the ground unconscious.

He woke up in his bed and Keely was next to him in a chair. "Wow Keely I had the worst dream…"he said softly. Keely looked like she was going to cry. "Phil I don't think it was a dream…"Keely replied. Phil sat up. "I was hoping it was a dream but in my gut I kinda had the feeling." Keely hugged him the hardest she ever had. "Are you ok? You really scared your mom and me when you passed out" Keely told him. "I feel like my life is just one bad dream Keel, Your all I have." Phil told her making a tear run down her face. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Phil asked. "Of course I will" she replied.

The funeral was soon after. Phil kept thinking about life without his dad and he couldn't imagine it. Pim wouldn't talk to anyone and she wasn't herself. Life was terrible for Phil; except having Keely in it. At the funeral all the friends of the Diffys were there and Keely held Phil's hand most of the time. When Phil went up to do his speech he got through half and then started crying trying to go on but it was so hard for him to speak. Keely walked up and helped him finish the rest of his speech.

After the funeral and the burial Phil and Keely went to Keelys house to spend some time together. "Where were we," Keely said to Phil as she pushed the button on the stereo. She put her arms around his shoulders and he put his hands around her waist as slow music came on. "Lets hope the phone doesn't ring," Phil said trying to force a smile. Keely giggled and bit her lip.

They spent the whole night together just talking and being able to be together. Another night asleep together on the sofa. Keelys mother woke them up the next morning. "Do you guys want some breakfast?" She asked them as they walked into the kitchen. Keely yawned and pulled up her jeans. "No thanks Mrs. Teslow I better get going home," Phil told her. They walked towards the door. Keely kissed him for as long as she could and then gave him a big hug. "Bye Phil," she yelled as he got into the car. Keely walked into the kitchen and sat down. "Keely I don't want things serious with you a Phil!" Mrs. Teslow told her with a stern voice. "I am all he has in his life Mom, and you shouldn't even care!" Keely yelled. Keely ran upstairs and slammed her door.


	6. Chapter 6

Keelys mom walked up to Keelys room. "Keely open up," she said knocking. "NO, go away!" Keely yelled. Mrs. Teslow opened the door without her daughter's permission. "Keely just let me talk to you" she said sitting down next to Keely on her bed. Keely held her pillow close to her. "Sugar muffin, I just don't want you to get hurt. I think it would be best for you guys to be friends. Once you're not going out, even though you might have said you were going to be friends after you won't be." Mrs. Teslow told Keely. "Phil's not like that mom! We will always be friends!" Keely said trying to fight back. "I said the same thing about all my high school boyfriends. If you brake it off with him I will still allow you to see him, but if you don't I will not let you see him. This is for your and his own good." And with that Mrs. Teslow left leaving Keely crying on her bed.

Keely called Phil to see if he would answer. She got the answering machine. "Hey Phil Its Keely, just called to talk so call me please. Thanks. Bye." Keely hung up putting her head on her pillow. Thinking about how much she meant to Phil and Phil meant to her she got under her covers and went back to sleep.

Phil had gone back to sleep too. Once he got up he had some food and saw there were messages. The first ten consisted of "I am so sorry about what happened." At eleven it was Keely. Just to hear her voice Phil had a smile. He called her right after the beep of the message being over.

"Hi is Keely there?"

"No she is sleeping, is this Phil?"

"Yeah, can you tell her I called?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Ok Mrs. Teslow."

"Keely can't see you any more, School starts in a week and she can't have distractions. She asked me to tell you since she was scared you would be mad."

"Thanks" Phil hung up

An hour later Keely came down the stairs-

"Was that call earlier for me mom? Keely asked

"Nope," her mother answered…


	7. Chapter 7

Keely went back up to her room after getting some breakfast; not knowing that Phil was mad at her and that they weren't going out anymore. She got the phone and tried to call him again. At his house he picked up the phone.

"Hello" he answered.

"Hey Phil!" Keely said

Phil hung up

"He must have accidentally hung up" Keely thought to herself as she dialed the numbers to call him back. No one answered. She got on new clothes and went down stairs. "Mom, I am going to Phil's to talk to him." Keely yelled into the computer room where her mother was working. "Sweetie I need you to water the garden and clean your room before going any where." She told her. "FINE!" Keely started with her room. After finishing both chores she left the house before saying anything to her mom. She walked to Phil's and when she got there she knocked on the door. No one answered for the first 3 knocks but then Pim came to the door. "Hey Pim is Phil here?" Pim shut the door not saying anything.

Days went by and still Keely tried to reach Phil not knowing why he wouldn't talk to her. Phil was madder then ever. He stayed in his room most of the time. Hurt because now he had nothing in his life to live for. Life was different. Pim still didn't speak, his mother had a nurse come everyday because she still have a broken leg and arm and was still in a lot of pain. Phil had so many things on his mind. "Why couldn't Keely have just done it herself?" "What was the reason?" Nothing would ever be the same.

On the first day of school Keely sat on her porch hoping Phil would keep his promise. He told her on the first day of their senior year in high school he would pick her up and take her. She sat their head in her hands. Phil drove past her not even looking at her. They hadn't talked in a week. Keely got up and started walking.

Phil got to school, went to his locker before Keely could get to school, and got to his first class early. When she walked into the class room after 15 minuets of Phil being there, Phil put his head down not making eye contact.

She walked up to him….. "Just tell me what I did wrong!" Keely yelled making everyone in the class look at them…


	8. Chapter 8

Phil just ignored her and grabbed his books. He headed for the door and once he made it to the hall Keely started to follow. She started running after him and grabbed his shoulder when she caught him. He tried to turn away but caught a glimpse of her tears and decided to listen to her. "I can't solve the problem if I don't know what it is." Keely explained whipping away her tears. "You could have at least dumped me yourself! Maybe I was wrong about this whole thing! Maybe we are better off as friends! I mean, you can't go much lower then having your mother dump your boy friend!" Phil told her trying to stay calm.

"What are you talking about?" Keely said with a serious face. "Don't worry, your mom gave me the message. Don't pretend like you didn't have her dump me for you!" Phil said starting to turn towards the hall doors. "But I didn't." Keely told him. "But your mom told me you had to concentrate on school and you could have a boyfriend." Phil said. "That's what she wanted." Keely told him. They both did a half smile at each other. "What do you say we skip 1rst period and get some Ice cream?" Phil asked Keely. Keely nodded and grabbed Phil's hand.

That night when Keely got home she set her backpack down and went to the kitchen where her mother was. She stood in front of her holding her hips. It took her mom a couple seconds to realize she was there because of the work she was doing. "Hey sweetie, how was your day?" Ms. Teslow asked. Keely just stood there and said "I thought better of you mom." Keely ran up to her room and slammed her door. Her mom knew what she was talking about.

Keely grabbed her coat, opened her window and climbed down the tree next to her window.


	9. Chapter 9

Phil opened his eyes and looked at the clock. It was 11 and the phone was ringing. He got out of bed and answered. "Hey Phil this is Mrs. Teslow, I know you might not want to talk to me. But have you seen Keely tonight?" Phil forced himself to talk to the women that had made his life a living hell for the past week. "Um no. She isn't home?" Mrs. Teslow answered "I thought she was in her room but she must have snuck out." After hearing those words Phil hung the phone up and grabbed his coat.

The only light on the streets were the dim street lights. Nothing would have stopped Phil from going out and loving for Keely. He thought about places she liked. She couldn't have gotten far without a car. He rode around the streets, and then checked the close by stores. She was no were. Phil started to get worried. He tried to think harder but had no clue where she would have gone. Then it came to him. He instantly drove to the nearby park where they had spent a lot of time together over the summer.

He pulled up and shone his headlights at the swings. She sat there in the pitch black looking at him with squinty eyes. Swinging back and forth in a sturdy pattern. He parked the car and walked over to her. "Mind if I join you?" he asked. Keely answered in a quite voice "go ahead." They both sat on the swings in the dark for a while not talking, but thinking. About everything. Finally Keely asked Phil "Are we going back out?" Phil looked at her and answered "What ever you think best." Keely stopped her swing with her feet and told Phil how she felt. "Maybe friends is best for now. I love you but I'm not sure what I want right now." Phil hid his sadness in the darkness.

"Lets go," Phil told Keely and they both got off the swings and went to the car.

When they pulled into Kelly's driveway Phil asked her "Do you want me to come in with you?" Keely shook her head no and they hugged. He watched her go inside and went home.

Keely went to her front door and opened it. Her mother came darting towards the door and hugged her harder then she could ever remember. Then her mom let go and gave her an angry face. "Save it mom," Keely told her. Keely went up to her room and went to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Phil picked Keely up before school and everything was back to normal. It was like the night before hadn't happened. Phil was still upset that Keely just wanted to be friends. But he wasn't going to let her know that. They talked all the way to school about gossip and such. The day went on and it was a normal day.

When they got to English class they learned about a new report they would be doing. "You will write a speech on the person you look up to the most. Then you will read it at a special assembly to the school. You have a week to complete the assignment." Mrs. Feinstein told the class. As the rest of the class went on all Phil could think about was the assignment. He thought of it as an opportunity to show the school how he felt about Keely.

Right when Phil got home he started brain storming. This was big and he had to make the perfect speech to show how he felt. After all keely was the person he did look up to the most. He thought she was the most beautiful, smart, talented person he had even known. He worked on his speech all night. Erasing, revising, rewriting.

6 nights later

It was the night before the assembly. The doorbell rang and Phil ran down his stairs to answer it. Keely was standing at the door. She was holding her speech. "Hey"

Keely said. Phil motioned his hand inviting her in and greeted her back. "I want to read you my speech!" Keely told Phil. "No," Phil told her in a calm voice. "I want to hear your speech with the rest of the school." Phil quickly covered up. "Ok fine can I read yours?" Keely asked. "Come on Keel, I want you to hear mine tomorrow." Phil told Keely. "Fine, well you wana hang out?" Keely asked. "Sure." Phil said enthusiastically.

Phil and Keely hung out and when Keelys mom called for her to go home Phil walked her home and hugged her tight.

The next day Phil drove Keely to school and they walked to the Auditorium. They took their seats holding there speeches. One by one people were called up to read their speeches. "Phil Diffy," the principal said into the microphone…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11---this is the last chapter…sorry! Hope you enjoyed it!

Phil sat up and headed for the stage. Once he arrived he tapped the microphone to check it before starting. Once he was sure everything was set he started his speech:

"Hi, my name is Phil Diffy. The truth is that I have never thought about who I look up to before writing this speech. When we got this assignment I thought about it for a long time and realized that I knew this wouldn't be a normal thing for me. I considered different people to write about in my speech. I looked at all aspects and soon realized I always knew who I looked up to. Keely Teslow. The thing about Keely is that she's always happy. Nothing brings her down. I knew that Keely was the person I looked up to when I made a list of her good qualities and it was never ending. She amazes me in every way and if I could even be close to what a good person she is I would be the happiest person alive. She has given me so much of her magic and I wish there was a way I could give some back. So I hope this speech helps. I love you Keely Teslow."

Phil turned to walk off the stage and his eyes met with Keelys. She was blocking his way off the stage. He caught a glimpse of her tears before she rushed up to him. She locked her fingers with his. And then she kissed him. The most passionate kiss that either of them had experienced. Everything was a blur for Phil. This assembly had been perfect.

The audience did some small claps and a couple "awwws" were heard.

It was official…

Phil and Keely were in love…


End file.
